


Eleven's Dark Past (2 of 3)

by 1AlyssaEime1



Series: The Mileven Trilogy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also featuring Dr Martin Brenner, Featuring: Joyce Byers and Karen Wheeler, Gen, Set months before Season 2, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AlyssaEime1/pseuds/1AlyssaEime1





	1. She Now Lives As Eleven "El" Byers

*WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE! Reader discretion IS advised.*

 

It had been a couple of weeks since, Mike, Lucas and Dustin rescued Eleven from The Upside Down, where she had been there for months. El now lived at Will Byers's with Joyce as her adoptive mother and Will and Jonathan as her adoptive brothers. She loved drawing with Will and listening to Jonathan's mixtapes.

El now had a surname. Byers. She had never had a last name before considering she had been born and raised in Hawkins Lab for twelve years. The only name she had ever had was Eleven, based on a tattoo that she still has to this day. Sometimes, she would go over to Mike's house and he would have 011 written on his wrist with a funny shape called a heart next to it.

El had learned all sorts of different things like shapes, colours, food, how to read and write and the alphabet. Dr Brenner didn't really teach her how to read or write so Joyce helped her. Dr Brenner was really cruel to El. It may not have looked like it but they didn't show you everything.

**

El was over at Mike's house and he asked her a question that got her thinking.

"El?" Mike said, looking into her big, brown eyes. "I was thinking... d-do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mike was very nervous to ask her, she could tell.  
"What's girlfriend?" She asked. She knew that Mike would tell her the meaning like he always did but this time, he was stuttering on his words.

"A girlfriend is... much more than a friend. You love the person so much that... you want to be with them, you know?" Mike said. El slowly nodded her head.  
"What does love mean?" She asked. Mike tried his best to answer every question she had to offer.  
"Love is when you don't want to leave another person's side. You like hanging out with them... and doing fun stuff. Love is a feeling, El and I love you." Mike felt like he was going to throw up because he was so nervous but he got through it eventually.  
"I feel the same, Mike. I love you, too." El said, smiling. Mike sat closer and she felt butterflies.  
"And, also, when a boy and a girl are dating, when they're boyfriend and girlfriend, they like to share... a kiss." Mike said.  
"Kiss? What's a kiss?" El asked. And at that moment, Mike leaned forward and kissed El on the lips. El was smiling with her teeth showing. That only happened when she was around Mike but this time, she was smiling brighter than the sun.  
"We've done that before!" She said, remembering the night he kissed her.  
"Yeah, we have. So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mike asked, holding her hand.  
"YES!!" El shouted, flinging her arms around Mike.  
"And, you don't just have to kiss on the lips. You can give a kiss on the cheek, forehead and nose." Mike kissed her on those place and El giggled. "I love you, El."  
"I love you, too, Mike." El replied, smiling. They hugged and lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 1: She Now Lives As Eleven "El" Byers


	2. They Find Out Her Past

Will, Lucas, Dustin and Eleven were all over at Mike's house and were just finishing a campaign for D&D. El was sitting next to Mike and they were holding hands under the table. The other boys didn't know.

 _Thank God the guys don't know that El and I are holding hands under the table. Could you imagine the amount of shit we would get from them?_ Mike thought to himself.

He looked over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back while holding an Eggo in the other hand. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said, getting up from her seat.

"Do you need help finding it?" Mike asked, jokingly.

"No, I'm good." She replied, smiling. El went upstairs and exited the basement.

El had learned how to talk more but she only said full sentences and has had long conversations with Mike. El saw the bathroom and went inside. While washing her hands, El closed her eyes for five seconds but she had a flashback of when she was back in the Lab and then The Upside Down. She started to cry. She had nightmares of being in those two places but Mike always comforted her until she fell asleep again. She wiped away her tears and went out of the bathroom. El went back to where she was sitting in the basement and sat down. Mike could see that under her eyes were slightly wet. 

"What's the matter, El?" He asked, gently. She shook her head.

"Come on, El, what's wrong. We can all tell that something is wrong." Dustin said.

"Do you want me to tell you?" She asked, nervously. All of the boys nodded.

"I'm here if you need me." Mike said, holding her hand and then squeezing it. Lucas raised his eyebrows and gave a half-smirk to Mike.

" _Don't_." Mike mouthed to Lucas, glaring at him. Lucas followed the instruction. 

"Ok, it's kind of a long story." El said.

"We don't mind." Everyone said at the same time. El smiled.

"Well, for twelve years, I was born and raised in the Lab. Brenner pretended to be my Papa and pretended to show me what love was. Sometimes when I refused to do a task, I would be thrown into a small room with no windows. It was very dark in there and that's why I don't like being in small spaces. Sometimes, Brenner would hit me or push me for not following an instruction. One day, it got really bad. The agents and workers would throw me around the room to each other so they can check if I didn't have any 'Experiment Faults'. One of them pushed me to the ground and walked off. No one helped me up. One day, I even got pushed straight into a wall."

El finished for a quick second to have some water. Will got out some snacks for everybody to enjoy while El told the story about her past.

"I was instructed to kill a cat but I refused and then I got put into the small room. I killed two guards and Brenner picked me up, and took me back to my room. He locked the door and sat down next to me. He says to me;

'Eleven, you're being very bad right now. Do you know what happens when you are bad?' I said, 'Hurt'. He then said; 'yes, bad girls like you get hurt. Since you refused to follow an instruction twice, you're going to be extra hurt'. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me down on my bed. He lifted up my hospital gown, showing that I was naked underneath and he forced something into me."

El fad tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"What did Brenner force into you, El?" Mike asked, looking at her with shock and a lot of concern. 

"I don't know what it's called." She said, quietly.

"Point to it." Mike suggested. El scanned Mikes with her eyes before pointing down to the front of his jeans. All of the boys gave each other shocked expressions. 

"El, that's... that's called a penis." Mike said, awkwardly. 

"Haha, you said 'penis'." Lucas said, laughing and teasing Mike. 

"Lucas, shut up! El, you can continue." Mike said, patting her on the back.

"Brenner left me bruised and very hurt. I don't know what he did to me but it was terribly horrifying." El didn't know what to call the thing that Brenner did to her but she was pretty sure it had a word.

"What's called when someone hurts you like that?" She asks.

"Seriously, how do you not know what that's called?" Lucas said, throwing his arms up at El. She flinched.

"Lucas, I swear to god, SHUT UP!" Mike was getting pissed off at Lucas.

"El, what Brenner did to you is called Rape. Or Sexual Assault. That's the longer version." Mike said to El, who then, flinched again but this time, at the words.

"I don't like those words." El said, with a worried expression.

"Neither do I. And I promise, I will never do that to you. Ever." Mike said, hugging El until she calmed down.

"It's not rape if you like it." Lucas said, laughing to himself.

"GET OUT!!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs, pointing towards the door. He had had enough of Lucas's attitude towards the situation.

"What?" Lucas said.

"GET. OUT!!" Mike was so angry and was yelling so loudly that El, Will and Dustin all ran away and hid so they wouldn't be in the way of Mike yelling at Lucas. "You have no right to disrespect me or El in my house or anywhere for that matter. Now get OUT!!"

Lucas left the basement through the back door and Mike slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, ok. I'm sorry for being a dick to you and El. Can I come back in now?" Lucas shouted behind the door.

"No. You're not coming back until I see a two-page apology letter to me and El!" Mike shouted back.

"What?! I can't write a two-page apology letter." Lucas shouted.

"Too bad. You're not coming back in. That's it." Mike said, walking away from the door.

Lucas walked away, pushing his bike next to him, back to his house. Mike sat down on the couch next to El who had come out of hiding after he stopped yelling.

"El, can you please lock the door? I forgot to do it." Mike said, smiling. El tilted her head downwards and narrows her eyes at the lock on the door. Suddenly, the lock locked with a click. El turns back and she had blood dripping from her nose. Mike took out a tissue from his jacket and wipes the blood away.

"What the..." Will said, confused and worried about why his sister's nose was bleeding.  Will knew that El had Telekineses but he didn't know about her nose bleeds. 

"When El uses her powers, nose bleeds and sometimes her ears, too." Mike said, smiling. Just then, Mike's Mom walked down into the basement.

"What was that yelling I heard?" She asked.

"It was me, Mom." Mike said.

"Why were you yelling 'get out?"

"Lucas was very disrespectful to El and I, but mostly El." He explained.

"Why was he being disrespectful to you and El?" She asked.

"El was telling us a story from her past and then Lucas was teasing her." He responded. 

"What was El's story about?" Karen asked. Mike turned back to look at El, who nodded her head.

"El got raped by Dr Brenner for not following an instruction." Mike explained. "I said to El that I would never do anything like that to her and then Lucas said 'it's not rape if you like it'."

"That's horrible. How could anyone do that? I hope you're doing ok, El and if not, you've always got Mike and the others here." Karen, pointing to Will and Dustin who were both waving at her in a funny, cheeky way. Karen left the basement.

"Is there another part to your story, El?" Dustin asked.

'Yes." She replied.

"Can we please hear it?" Mike asked, gently, not wanting to sound rude.

"One day, it happened again. This time, I was supposed to make a microwave explode. I said to Brenner that I didn't want to do it but he was pushing me towards the test room. I was struggling to get away from him and the room. I quickly turned around and ran in the other direction. Brenner caught up with me and grabbed me by the wrist, very hardly. He said to me; 'ok, Eleven, I see you don't want to follow my instruction. Let me take you back to your room so you can get some rest'. He took me to my room and locked the door tightly. He grabbed me by the neck harder than before, leaving a dark shade of afterwards. He threw me down on the floor and started kicking me. He pulled me up by the arms so he made sure it hurt and pushed me onto my bed. Once again, he lifted up my hospital gown but then he takes it all the way off."

El took a five second break before continuing again.

"He forced his... penis?" El looked at Mike to see if she got the word right. Mike nodded.

"He forced his penis into me again but this time harder and more painful. he left bruises on my arms and legs and my..." El trailed off because she didn't know what something else was.

"What's the matter?" Mike asked.

"I don't know what to call it." El replied.

"Point to it." Mike said, again. El got up from her seat and went into the bathroom in the basement. The boys followed her because they think she's going to go find a mirror. She found a tall mirror in the corner of the bathroom. She scanned her own body and then pointed down to the front of her pants.

"That's... a vagina, El." Mike said, trying to avoid eye contact. He felt very awkward.

"What's the difference between a penis and a vagina?" She asked.

"A lot of things but I think we'll talk about that another day." Mike said. El and the boys walked out of the bathroom back to where they were sitting. Mike and El sat down next to each other on the couch and Will and Dustin sat down in the two armchairs in front of Mike and El. El continued her story.

"Brenner forced his penis in and my vagina hurt really bad." El looked at Mike again and he nodded.

"He then he started choking me and when I started wheezing and coughing, he let go. He said; 'that's what happens when don't follow instructions, you get hurt, Eleven'. And then he left the room. I was left in my room, lying on my back, bruised, crying and terrified. My body hurt from being pushed and kicked and my vagina hurt from having Brenner's penis forced in there. It was scary and hurt so much."

At this point, El started crying. She cried into Mike's chest and he rubbed her back. Will and Dustin were on the verge of tears but they held back. 

"How could anyone do that to our poor El?" Will said. "Nobody deserves that."

"I decided that I no longer wanted to say there. When everybody had gone home for the night, I snuck out of the Lab. My room door accidentally didn't get locked so I walked out into the hallway and ran for the exit. I found the entrance door and ran out. I crawled through a small tunnel and I continued running to get as far away as possible. It started raining and I was soaked with rain. I ran through the woods and then you found me with your flashlights. You took me here and gave me clean clothes and now here I am, living with Will and I'm Mike's girlfriend. That's my story."

El finished her story and Mike and Will were crying and Dustin was crying too but he gave El a standing ovation. All of the boys group hugged with El nestled in the middle. On that day, they vowed to always protect Eleven Byers and each other from any harm or danger.

 

End of Chapter 2: They Find Out Her Past

End of Eleven's Dark Past (2 of 3)


End file.
